User talk:Marcopolo47/archive11
}} }} }} Hai, Furst P0st Fiur Teh Ween! -- Warwick (Talk) ( ) 17:17, 4 December 2007 (UTC) :Woo, all clean n shizl --- -- (s)talkpage 17:44, 4 December 2007 (UTC) SPAM PYRAMIDS Lol not really but listen to this marco. She ain't mad at me anymore and also I was right about why she was mad. --Hellbringer (T/ ) 21:07, 4 December 2007 (UTC) :Congrats. ASK HER OUT!!!-- (Talk) ( ) 21:08, 4 December 2007 (UTC) ::Already did, but she just went out with some other guy last time I asked her out. So... I'm going to wait until next semester. --Hellbringer (T/ ) 21:11, 4 December 2007 (UTC) :::DOOO ITTTT NOOOWWWWWWW. Kill the other bitch.-- (Talk) ( ) 21:11, 4 December 2007 (UTC) :::: /agree Cress Arvein 21:13, 4 December 2007 (UTC) :::::Can you ban HB and ProgR for breaking talk pages? --- -- (s)talkpage 21:17, 4 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::Only if it crashes the entire site. (Yes, I'm looking at you, Lord Biro)-- (Talk) ( ) 21:18, 4 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::Hmmm... My computer can't handle loading the page anymore. Does that count? --- -- (s)talkpage 21:19, 4 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::Fixed it.-- (Talk) ( ) 21:20, 4 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::::105,908 thanks --- -- (s)talkpage 21:21, 4 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::zomg, you counted??? lol jp-- (Talk) ( ) 21:21, 4 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::Just c&p'ed the red number ;) I couldn't count. My computer would freeze if I loaded the page :S --- -- (s)talkpage 21:24, 4 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::::Lol same, let it load, went to the toilet and it was fixed. I'll behave now :) -- -- talkpage 21:25, 4 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::::Lol, you let it load? I just put in the html for editing pages in the address bar.-- (Talk) ( ) 21:26, 4 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::::Hopefully, HB will too --- -- (s)talkpage 21:26, 4 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::::::What about me. Oh and also my bandwidth got fucked up on my other computer just by trying to load into progger's talk page and now it keeps freezing. Also for the conversation me and marco were having... She broke up with the person like a week after and also the person is my friend. --Hellbringer (T/ ) 21:32, 4 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::DOOOOOOO IITTTTTTTTTTTTTT NOWWWWWWWWWWWWW -- (Talk) ( ) 21:35, 4 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::What don't you get. NOT NOW. Because I have a feeling she would just break up with me over Christmas break. --Hellbringer (T/ ) 21:36, 4 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::Then do her NOW!!! Or something. Just, get a life :D --- -- (s)talkpage 21:37, 4 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::Maybe listen to marco, he has more experience :) or at least I have the impression he has... -- -- talkpage 21:38, 4 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::(EC)Unlike you I actually have a life because I live it every day and also I could probably do her, then go out with her because she is a slut but she says that she thinks pre-marital sex is bad. --Hellbringer (T/ ) 21:38, 4 December 2007 (UTC) (reset indent)Also can you guys just get out of this conversation. --Hellbringer (T/ ) 21:39, 4 December 2007 (UTC) :It's your life... -- -- talkpage 21:39, 4 December 2007 (UTC) : *Runs in fear* --- -- (s)talkpage 21:40, 4 December 2007 (UTC) ::Well this is all I say to you guys keep giving me edit conflicts during my conversation with Marco. --Hellbringer (T/ ) 21:40, 4 December 2007 (UTC) :::Sure, np. Just gotta ask politely :). Oh wait, my sarcasm detector just exploded. -- -- talkpage 21:41, 4 December 2007 (UTC) ::::Fine. I'll have to resume this conversation on GW. MARCO GET ON GW NOW. --Hellbringer (T/ ) 21:42, 4 December 2007 (UTC) :::::K I'm on.-- (Talk) ( ) 21:46, 4 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::Kk. Lemme get on because my comp was frozen and I had to restart. --Hellbringer (T/ ) 21:47, 4 December 2007 (UTC) MY PIE CHART ON PROCRASTINATION O Haven't gotten around to filling it in yet...-- (Talk) ( ) 21:16, 4 December 2007 (UTC) Clear template FTW! No overlap now. [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 23:02, 4 December 2007 (UTC) :TY.-- (Talk) ( ) 23:03, 4 December 2007 (UTC) ::HOLD ON. I'm not supposed to be on marco :D. --Hellbringer (T/ ) 23:48, 4 December 2007 (UTC) :::Lol, why not?-- (Talk) ( ) 23:49, 4 December 2007 (UTC) ::::I'm not supposed to be on on weekdays or i should say when mah dad is home :D. --Hellbringer (T/ ) 23:50, 4 December 2007 (UTC) :::::That's gay. Which suits you.-- (Talk) ( ) 23:51, 4 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::IM NOT GAY U FAG AND WE HAVE ALRDY GONE OVER THIS IN ARCHIVE 10 NUB. --Hellbringer (T/ ) 23:52, 4 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::Lol. Prove your not gay and get the emo slut-druggie.-- (Talk) ( ) 23:52, 4 December 2007 (UTC)